Effets Secondaires de la Consommation de Moonshine
by Waynny
Summary: TRADUCTION: La Moonshine est une boisson très forte et ses effets secondaires ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.


**Note:** Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **whyarenamessohard **qui m'a autorisé à traduire son histoire.  
**Disclaimer:** Je ne tire aucun profit de cette publication, le monde et les personnages de **The Walking Dead** appartiennent à** Frank Darabont** et **Robert Kirkman**. L'histoire est à **whyarenamessohard**.  
**Résumé: **La Moonshine est une boisson très forte et ses effets secondaires ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

Bonne lecture !

**Les Effets Secondaires de la Consommation d'alcool illégal**

**(Side Effects of Consuming Moonshine)**

**_Moonshine _**_- nom_

La Moonshine est un terme utilisé pour décrire une essence d'alcool distillée à un degré très élevé, généralement produit illicitement. Les effets secondaires possibles comprennent:  
  
**1. Intoxication**

_Comme avec toutes les boissons alcoolisées, la Moonshine amène à un état d'ébriété qui peut conduire à:  
__**  
Des rougeurs sur la peau**___

"T'as encore un peu de saleté là." Daryl montra un point sur la joue de Beth. Ils venaient de retrouver une apparence plutôt nette après s'être débarrassés de la quantité abondante de saletés, de sang et de crasse accumulés sur leurs corps depuis des semaines après avoir quitté la prison. Daryl avait laissé Beth prendre le premier bain alors qu'il surveillait. Même si l'eau était glacée et qu'elle avait été embarrassée de devoir enlever ses sous-vêtements, de peur que Daryl se retourne (elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde qu'il se retournerait pour l'épier, elle avait juste peur qu'il y ait un rôdeur dans le coin et qu'il soit obligé de se tourner vers elle pour tirer, en la voyant ainsi dans toute sa gloire nue), cela était la meilleure sensation au monde qu'elle avait ressenti depuis bien longtemps, de même pour ses vêtements exempts de saleté.

Daryl tendit la main et, dans un geste étonnamment doux, il essuya la tache restante de son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait depuis les deux nuits où ils avaient été ivres et avaient brûlé ensemble une maison. Beth trouva que son contact était comparable à la chaleur du feu et elle sentit son visage commencer à s'enflammer sous sa main. Même quand elle se leva et surveilla les aillant tour afin qu'il puisse se baigner tranquillement, la peau de son visage n'avait pas refroidi.

**_Déficience de l'équilibre  
_**  
"Wow!" S'écria Beth en riant quand elle glissa de la bordure de sécurité et trébucha pour revenir sur ses pieds sur le trottoir fissuré. "Je suis tellement maladroite." Se plaignit-elle, alors qu'elle se tournait et remontait sur le béton gris clair fait pour protéger les voitures des autres véhicules arrivants dans l'autre sens sur l'autoroute.

Daryl secoua la tête en la regardant faire alors qu'il descendait sur la route à côté d'elle. Elle avait tenté de marcher le long de la bordure toute la matinée, depuis qu'ils étaient sortis sur l'autoroute. Au début, elle l'avait fait seulement pour esquiver la grande quantité de voitures abandonnées qui encombraient la route. Même s'ils avaient dépassé cette zone depuis un moment, elle avait insisté pour encore marcher sur la bordure, les bras tendus de chaque côté pour s'équilibrer.

Daryl gardait un œil sur la route pour voir les rôdeurs qui pouvaient arriver, mais il gardait aussi un œil sur elle. Son visage était plongé dans une grande concentration, il pouvait voir le bout de sa langue pousser hors de sa bouche pendant qu'elle avançait sur ses jambes branlantes. Il y a quelques jours son rythme lent et ses jeux d'enfants l'aurait agacé, mais maintenant il était tout simplement heureux de voir son amusement. La vue du petit sourire sur son visage à chaque fois qu'elle battait son ancienne distance valait bien leur lenteur.

Beth commença soudainement à sauvagement agiter les bras quand elle commença à perdre l'équilibre. Avec un petit soupir de surprise, elle chavira à côté de la bordure. Sans réfléchir, Daryl la rattrapa dans ses bras et la porta façon mariée. Elle haleta pendant que son corps tombait dans ses bras et ses mains s'enveloppèrent autour de son cou comme si elle avait toujours peur de tomber. Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent juste l'un l'autre, comme s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sûrs de comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation.

Daryl revint à lui en premier et la posa lentement au sol. Beth retira ses bras de son cou en marmonnant et se tourna pour remonter sur la bordure.

Daryl passa le reste de l'après-midi à la rattraper à chaque fois qu'elle tombait.

**_Perte du contrôle musculaire  
_**  
Soupirant, Beth se frotta les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. Elle était très fatiguée, mais elle ne semblait pas être capable de s'endormir. C'était au tour de Daryl de monter la garde maintenant, mais comme elle était à quelques mètres de lui sur la terre froide, elle ne réussit pas à se détendre et à se laisser aller dans le sommeil.

Gémissant, elle s'assit et se rapprocha de Daryl qui la regarda avec un sourcil levé.

"Je ne peux pas dormir." L'informa-t-elle dans un murmure, en inclinant son cou d'un côté à l'autre. "Cette terre va m'avoir." Admit-elle en se frottant un torticolis douloureux dans le cou.

Daryl la regarda étrangement avant de retirer une main de son arbalète pour la tendre et toucher l'endroit où sa main était. "Viens ici." Murmura-t-il doucement et Beth était heureuse d'être dans l'obscurité pour cacher son visage brûlant pendant qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, incertaine de ses intentions.

Son dos était presque pressé contre sa poitrine, quand il plaça ses mains contre son cou et commença à bouger ses pouces contre les nœuds. Elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement à la sensation de ses muscles se détendent sous ses mains. En quelques minutes, elle s'était endormie appuyée contre lui avec le visage enfoui contre son torse.  
**_  
Sentiment d'euphorie  
_**  
Le bruit de son rire troubla Daryl qui se sentit soudain étrange alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui pour pouvoir rester debout. Daryl laissa échapper un petit rire à sa façon de faire, probablement son premier rire depuis la prison.

"Ce n'est pas drôle Greene." Se plaignit-il en rigolant alors qu'elle se redressait et s'essuyait les larmes des yeux.

"Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée." Elle souffla et s'écarta de lui afin de se tenir sur ses deux pieds. Daryl sentit un étonnant froid quand elle s'éloigna de lui.

"Je ne te parlerai plus jamais de mon enfance." Plaisanta-t-il en secouant la tête face à ses pitreries.

Beth sourit légèrement en pressant son bras. "Je suis désolée. Vraiment, c'est terrible." Ses yeux bleus brillaient en le regardant et il se trouva mécontent que son rire ait disparu. Comme si elle pouvait le sentir, elle lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement sur la joue. "Désolée." Elle murmura à nouveau, mais Daryl l'entendait à peine à cause du bourdonnement dans sa tête dû à la sensation de ses lèvres douces sur sa peau.

**_Diminution de l'inhibition sociale  
_**  
La pluie battait durement contre le toit de la petite cabane quand Daryl attacha les portes avec une longue corde qu'ils avaient trouvé à l'intérieur. Beth revérifiait les coins pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls avant de soupirer et d'essayer d'enlever un peu d'eau de son corps.  
Des gouttelettes d'eau volèrent partout et Daryl se tourna vers elle avec un sourcil levé pendant qu'il terminait d'attacher la corde.

"Désolée." Réussit-elle à faire sortir d'entre ses dents claquantes à cause du froid qui commençait à s'immiscer dans tout son corps. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait voulu une douche chaude et une paire de vêtements secs autant qu'en cet instant précis.

Bien qu'il le fasse sans faire de bruit Beth pouvait aussi voir Daryl trembler. "Nous allons devoir enlever ces vêtements." Dit-il finalement. Beth acquiesça et commença à déboutonner sa veste avant de réaliser ce que cette déclaration signifiait. Daryl avait déjà enlevé sa veste et elle pouvait sentir une chaleur se déployer en elle quand il commença aussi à déboutonner sa chemise. Malheureusement, la chaleur n'était pas assez forte pour lui réchauffer ses doigts tremblants qui finissaient leur œuvre sur sa veste et elle parvint à atteindre un chevron pour l'y accrocher, heureuse que la cabane soit au moins étanche.

Daryl s'était déshabillé en ne gardant seulement que son pantalon et un t-shirt qui lui collait bien le torse et Beth ne savait pas où regarder alors que ses doigts se dirigeaient déjà vers le bord du vêtement. Il faisait sombre dans le hangar, mais pas assez et elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de vêtements il voulait encore enlever. Ou combien elle devrait enlever.

Comme s'il avait senti son malaise, il la regarda grelotter et le regarder, ses propres vêtements lui collant dessus comme une seconde peau.

"Nous serons malades si nous ne les enlevons pas." Expliqua-t-il maladroitement. "Je peux me tourner vers l'angle ou quelque chose d'autre." Offrit-il comme s'il sentait son malaise. Elle n'avait jamais été nu en face d'un homme, ou vu un nu. Beth secoua la tête nerveusement, il était inutile d'essayer d'être timide avec Daryl. Elle allait être avec lui pendant un certain temps, il allait probablement la voir dans ses sous-vêtements un jour pour une raison ou une autre. Cela pouvait aussi bien être aujourd'hui. Lentement, elle atteint l'ourlet de sa chemise et tira le polo jaune sale et trempé par dessus sa tête. Torse nu, bien qu'avec son soutien-gorge, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour trouver Daryl regardant le sol du hangar maintenant couvert de flaques de leurs formes mouillées.

Quand ils eurent finit de se déshabiller silencieusement en enlevant aussi leurs sous-vêtements, ils essayèrent de regarder n'importe où, sauf vers l'autre, mais ils échouèrent lamentablement. Enfin Daryl réussit à trouver quelques couvertures de chevaux usées dans une boîte au fond de la cabane et ils en mirent une au sol et l'autre enroulée autour d'eux, tout en essayant de ne pas toucher l'autre pendant qu'ils grelottaient sous leur couverture partagée.

La chaleur du corps de l'autre les attirèrent comme des mites vers les flammes et en quelques minutes ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux nues et humides contre l'autre alors qu'ils étaient assis en grelottants dans la nuit.

**_Et problème pour prendre une décision.  
_**  
Le salon funéraire était l'endroit le plus propre que Daryl avait vu depuis des années. Il errait sans but, un peu dégoûté par les cadavres au fond malgré ce que Beth pensait. Bien qu'une petite partie de lui fût d'accord avec elle sur le fait que c'était agréable de se rappeler que ces choses avaient été des gens une fois, Daryl pensait toujours que c'était assez étrange et morbide. Ses pensées furent distraites quand il entendit le son d'un piano et la voix douce de Beth.

Il laissa le son du chant le guider dans la pièce où elle était assise au piano. Apercevant le cercueil vide, il grimpa à l'intérieur de celui-ci. L'intérieur rembourré fut plus confortable qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Daryl ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi ils donnaient des lits moelleux aux morts, alors qu'ils allaient rapidement se transformer en déchets.

Beth continua de chanter, et il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Finalement, elle cessa de chanter mais elle était encore assise au piano, ses mains doucement posées sur les touches mais sans aucun mouvement.

"Quel est le problème?" Demanda doucement Daryl alors qu'elle le regardait par dessus son épaule avec un petit sourire et un haussement d'épaules.

"Juste que jouer m'a manquée, c'est tout." Dit-elle en passant légèrement ses doigts sur les touches. Un regard d'une immense tristesse traversa son visage avant qu'elle regarda Daryl avec un petit sourire. "Comment est ton lit?" Demanda-t-elle à la légère.

"Confortable." Dit-il en arrangeant l'oreiller sous sa tête. "Tu veux l'essayer?" La question glissa hors de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réfléchisse et il se maudit mentalement. Cela sonnait comme une putain de proposition obscène. Cependant, Beth ne réagit pas de cette façon. Elle cligna des yeux lentement avant de s'avancer en boitant lentement vers le cercueil. Daryl retint son souffle au moment où elle l'atteint. Il se tourna sur le côté et son dos s'appuya sur le côté rembourré alors qu'elle montait lentement en balançant ses jambes à l'intérieur. Daryl pensait que son cœur allait battre hors de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle étendait son corps dans le cercueil avant de se tourner sur le côté pour lui faire face.

Leurs têtes reposaient sur l'oreiller, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne dit quelque chose, ils regardaient simplement l'autre dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Beth lui fasse un petit sourire. "Tu as raison." Murmura-t-elle. "Il est confortable."

Daryl hocha la tête, se trouvant incapable de former des mots. Sa main droite effleura sa jumelle et Daryl entremêla lentement ses doigts avec les siens pendant que le sourire de Beth s'agrandissait. Aucun d'eux ne rajouta quelque chose et ils dérivèrent doucement vers le sommeil installés à l'intérieur du cercueil.

**2. Cécité  
**  
_La Moonshine peut entraîner des dommages au niveau des nerfs optiques ce qui peut conduire à la cécité.  
_  
Beth se réveilla dans l'obscurité, la cheville lancinante et ses mains maladroitement tordues derrière son dos. Elle cligna des yeux et essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Daryl ce qui se passait avant de réaliser qu'il y avait un bâillon sur sa bouche et elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé.

Le salon funéraire envahi, Daryl criant pour lui dire qu'ils se retrouvaient sur la route. Des phares aveuglants ses yeux, ses pleurs pour qu'ils l'aide, pour l'aider à aller sauver Daryl. La douleur qu'elle ressentit quand quelque chose percuta le côté de sa tête.

Et puis l'obscurité.

Désorientée, elle essaya de pousser le bâillon de sa bouche avec ses dents, mais c'était inutile. Il était étroitement attaché autour de sa bouche. En regardant autour d'elle dans la grande obscurité et à en juger par la sensation de mouvement sous elle, elle conclut qu'elle devait être dans le coffre de la voiture. Beth lutta contre ses liens jusqu'à ce que ses muscles la brulent. Finalement, après beaucoup d'efforts elle réussit à faire passer ses bras sous ses jambes de sorte qu'ils soient en face d'elle au lieu d'être attachés derrière son dos. Ses épaules la brûlées par l'effort, mais elle était désormais en mesure d'atteindre et de défaire le bâillon de sa bouche. Le jetant sur le côté, elle prit une bouffée d'air frais avant de lever ses mains à sa bouche et de tirer sur le nœud. Beth sentit la voiture ralentir et ses mouvements devinrent plus frénétiques alors qu'elle réussit finalement à desserrer le nœud. La voiture n'avait ralenti qu'un instant pour tourner et elle la sentit rouler de nouveau.

Enfin, les larmes aux yeux et le sang sur ses deux poignets et dans sa bouche, la corde fut déliée et elle la retira de ses mains avec un léger sanglot. Son esprit réfléchissait frénétiquement à la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée attachée dans le coffre d'une voiture et à ce qui était arrivé à Daryl. En se penchant, Beth réussit à atteindre le nœud autour de ses chevilles. Après quelques minutes de tâtonnements, elle réussit finalement à le délier lui aussi et elle laissa un instant sa tête pencher en arrière alors qu'elle luttait pour reprendre son souffle et rassembler ses esprits.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui l'avait enlevée, ni pourquoi. Aucune idée où ils l'emmenaient ou comment sortir du coffre d'une voiture en mouvement. Elle ne pouvait rien voir dans cette obscurité étouffante, mais ses mains avait parcouru chaque centimètre du coffre et ce dernier s'avéra être vide. Finalement, elle décida que son seul plan serait l'élément de surprise.

Beth attendrait celui qui l'avait enlevée pour ouvrir le coffre de la voiture, puis elle les attaquerait. Ils s'attendraient à se qu'elle soit attachée et sans défense ainsi elle pourrait les surprendre. Une partie d'elle ne voulait pas blesser ces personnes, la partie d'elle qui voulait croire que tout le monde avait encore du bien en lui. Mais la plus grande partie de sa conscience pensait que ces personnes ne l'auraient pas kidnappée et mise dans le coffre d'une voiture si elles étaient de bonnes personnes. Et même si elles l'étaient, elle n'allait pas rester dans les parages pour le savoir.

Beth attendit dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que finalement elle sente la voiture s'arrêter. Sans le rugissement du moteur ou le bruit des pneus sur la chaussée, elle pouvait maintenant entendre les voix des deux hommes qui ouvraient leur portière de voiture.

"Allez! Tu es toujours le premier!" L'un d'eux se plaignit bruyamment et elle pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs bottes à mesure qu'ils approchaient du coffre. Le cœur dans la gorge, elle se leva sur ses mains et ses genoux et se prépara à se jeter sur eux.

"Alors qu'elle est l'un de mes plus gros repas depuis longtemps?" Répondit une autre voix plus profonde. Beth réalisa soudainement ce dont ils parlaient et pourquoi ils l'avaient enlevée et elle sentit la bile lui brûler le fond de la gorge.

Beth avait pensé à essayer de s'échapper sans les tuer, mais elle savait que s'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé elle, ils auraient trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour lui faire du mal. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre en sachant qu'elle avait condamné quelqu'un d'autre à ce sort. Elle les tuerait ou ils la tueraient, mais c'était la seule manière dont cela pouvait finir.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure du coffre et son pouls se mit à marteler dans sa tête, la douleur dans sa cheville diminua grâce à la poussée d'adrénaline. Le coffre s'ouvrit et la lumière du début de l'aube aveugla Beth tellement elle avait l'habitude de l'obscurité du coffre. Un homme gros d'âge moyen la fixa en état de choc quand Beth se jeta sur lui, sa main allant immédiatement vers le pistolet à sa ceinture. L'homme poussa un cri quand elle abattit l'arme sur sa tête, se retrouvant ainsi moitié dans et hors du coffre. L'autre homme, qui se tenait à quelques mètres en pissant sur le trottoir se retourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, sa bouche s'ouvrant en état de choc.

Sa main alla à son arme mais déjà Beth avait levé la sienne et sans réfléchir à deux fois, elle tira. La balle atteignit sa tête entre les deux yeux et elle se tourna vers l'homme qui s'appuyait contre la voiture alors qu'il sortait de son état de choc.

"Salope!" Beugla-t-il, ses grandes mains saisissant ses bras. Ils luttèrent pour savoir qui aurait l'arme avant que Beth ne réussisse à la presser contre le menton de l'homme et faire feu.

Une giclée de sang et de cervelle jaillit sur son visage et ses oreilles commencèrent à sonner. Trébuchant hors de la voiture, Beth s'appuya dos au coffre et ses mains sur les genoux avant de vomir à côté du cadavre.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore alors qu'elle se redressait sachant qu'elle devait rapidement quitter l'endroit à cause du bruit des coups de feu qui pouvaient attirer les rôdeurs. En utilisant la voiture pour se cramponner et rester debout, elle aperçut des branches bouger dans les buissons sur le côté de la route et elle releva le pistolet, se disant qu'un coup de feu de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant le sang qui lui troublait la vue et mit le doigt sur la gâchette alors que deux formes trébuchaient entre les arbres.

Beth sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir à se qu'elle vit et regarda avec de grands yeux les deux personnes qui lui rendirent tout simplement son regard. Lentement Beth cliqua la sécurité de son pistolet avant de l'enfiler dans sa ceinture et de clopiner en avant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pendant que les deux autres personnes se précipitaient vers elle.

Les larmes, dû à la perte de Daryl, à ce qu'elle venait de faire, à ce qui lui était presque arrivée et au plaisir de se retrouver dans les bras de ces deux personnes, jaillirent de ses yeux. Malgré les larmes, le sang et la cervelle, elle était désormais entourée de Tyresse et Carol qui l'attirèrent dans leurs bras dans une étreinte serrée.

Beth posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Carol et quand elle sentit les caresses pleines d'amour de la femme plus âgée sur ses cheveux, Beth commença à sangloter.

**3. Dommages neurologiques**

_Une consommation excessive d'alcool de Moonshine peut entraîner de graves dommages neurologiques.  
_  
Les jours passaient les uns après les autres dans une brume de voix rauques et d'absences. Le groupe de Joe avait intégré Daryl mais il avait découvert qu'il pouvait à peine tenir une conversation avec l'un d'entre eux. Avec tout le monde en fait. Le souvenir de Beth était encore frais dans son esprit. Il se coucha pour dormir cette nuit là et commença à s'inquiéter et à se demander où elle était et qui l'avait enlevée tout en étant en même temps rempli d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que Beth mais le fait de penser à elle lui causait tant de douleur que finalement il vida son esprit et il s'égara dans la brume.

Finalement, quand il fut réuni avec Rick, Carl et Michonne la brume réussit à se dégager un peu. Avec eux, il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que Beth. Ses retrouvailles avec eux lui avait donné le petit espoir que peut-être un jour il retrouverait Beth, mais aussi vite qu'il était apparu, cet espoir disparu. Daryl ne pouvait pas se dire qu'elle était encore en vie, pas quand ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au Terminus et une petite partie de lui se mit à espérer qu'il trouverait Beth là bas saine et sauve. Quand lui et les autres furent enfermés dans le wagon, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été assez stupide pour espérer une telle chose.

Les fins heureuses n'existaient plus.

Trouver les autres dans le wagon était à moitié une bénédiction, car pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient tous piégés et sur le point de mourir et le fait de voir Maggie lui rappelait encore plus Beth. Raconter à Maggie qu'il avait perdu sa sœur fut la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire. Le son de ses pleurs dans les bras de Glenn était juste un autre rappel de son échec.

Tous ce que Daryl voulait, c'était fermer les yeux et se réveiller de nouveau à côté d'elle dans ce cercueil, mais il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Beth était trop gentille pour survivre dans ce monde. Il savait maintenant qu'elle devait être morte alors il concentra tous ses efforts pour trouver comment ils allaient tous s'échapper de la voiture du train.

Il s'avéra vite qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de tous s'échapper vivant. Daryl estima qu'ils étaient dans le wagon depuis une douzaine d'heures à essayer de concevoir un plan quand ils entendirent des coups de feu à l'extérieur. Immédiatement, ils furent tous sur leurs pieds et s'appuyèrent contre les portes du train. Les portes étaient restées ouvertes, mais il y avait un sniper en garde H24 et J7 pour s'assurer que personne ne sorte, comme les autres les avaient déjà prévenus. Le sniper était seulement là pour tiré des coups de semonce, mais ils étaient tous certains que s'ils insistaient, il tirerait pour tuer.

Rick fit signe à tout le monde de se reculer de la porte avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir lentement. Daryl se retrouva à souhaiter d'avoir son arbalète, son couteau, et que tous aient leurs armes. Il se sentait nu et vulnérable sans l'une d'elles dans les mains et ce n'était pas un sentiment dont il jouissait.

La porte du train s'ouvrit en glissant silencieusement et Rick regarda par la petite fissure, sa main aux jointures blanches accrochée à la porte, prête à le tirer vers l'arrière et à refermer à tout moment la porte. Le bruit des coups de feu pouvait encore être entendu, mais rien de tout ça ne semblait aller dans leur direction. Lentement Rick passa un peu plus la porte ouverte et regarda les toits en face d'eux. Daryl sentit ses muscles se tendre, prêt à tirer Rick vers l'arrière au premier signe de danger. Il avait déjà perdu Beth, il ne pouvait pas en plus perdre Rick.

Rien ne se produit alors que Rick ouvrait complètement la porte avant de descendre rapidement faisant signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils coururent vite vers les ruelles où Rick leur demanda de s'arrêter alors qu'il regardait dans la rue vide.

"Que faisons-nous?" Demanda doucement Glenn, sa main enroulée autour de la taille de Maggie.

"Nous allons tuer tous ces enculés." Grogna le grand homme moustachu, Abraham, et la jeune fille à ses côtés hocha la tête.

"Ou nous partons." Chuchota la fille aux courts cheveux foncés. "Nous pouvons juste franchir les barrières et partir." Daryl la reconnue comme faisant partie de l'attaque de la prison. Une petite partie de lui se demanda pourquoi elle était soudainement contre le fait de tuer des gens avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Rick. Il fera comme Rick dirait de faire. Il était celui en qui Daryl avait le plus confiance, pas ces autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Nous les tuons." Murmura Rick en regardant chacun d'eux tour à tour. "Ils nous auraient tués. Assurons-nous qu'ils n'aient plus cette chance avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Ils acquiescèrent tous en réponse et Daryl vit Rick placer une main sur l'épaule de Carl. Il regarda son père avec des yeux sombres avant d'acquiescer lui aussi.

"Nous avons besoin d'armes." Murmura Daryl avec évidence. Ils n'avaient aucun espoir de sortir vivant de là sans elles et le sentiment de confiance quand il tenait une arme lui manquait.

La fusillade avait cessé et Daryl savait qu'ils étaient désormais en sursis. Quel que soit le désaccord entre les gens d'ici et les autres personnes, ils iraient probablement vérifier le wagon maintenant. Ils avaient besoin de se préparer pour les recevoir.

"Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'armes?" Demanda une voix profonde et familière à l'extrémité de l'allée. Le groupe se retourna pour voir Tyresse debout à l'embouchure de la ruelle, du sang formant des stries sur ses vêtements et une grande arme posée sur son épaule. Daryl entendit Sasha souffler derrière lui. "Nous avons déjà pris soin de tout pour vous."

**4. Paralysie  
**  
_Cette atteinte neurologique peut plus tard conduire à la paralysie partielle ou complète.  
_  
Ils suivirent silencieusement Tyresse à travers la ville vide en direction de la petite cour où ils avaient été amenés plus tôt ce jour-là. Daryl détourna les yeux des corps qui jonchaient le sol et regarda le dos de Tyresse. Il marchait entre Sasha et Rick alors qu'il expliquait comment il avait su pour les sauver.

"Nous allions nous aussi au Terminus." Expliqua-t-il en enveloppant un bras autour des épaules de Sasha. "Ça a commencé presque tout de suite. Nous avons trouvé Carol le premier jour." Poursuivit-il et Daryl sentit une bouffée de soulagement l'envahir en sachant qu'elle était vivante. "Nous avons entendu un tas de coups de feu quand nous sommes arrivés à proximité et nous avons réussi à les voir tous vous enfermer dans ce wagon. Nous avons attendu la nuit pour nous faufiler à l'intérieur et leur prendre leurs armes. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de notre présence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard." Tyresse secoua la tête et serra les épaules de Sasha. "Bien sûr, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez tous là autrement nous serions venu immédiatement."

"Merci." Dit Rick en frappant l'épaule de Tyresse qui hocha simplement la tête en retour.

"Avec qui es-tu sorti?" Demanda curieusement Carl qui marchait à côté de Daryl.

"Mika et Lizzie." Tyresse laissa échapper un soupir. "Elles sont toutes les deux parties maintenant. Lizzie elle, euh..." Tyresse secoua la tête et Daryl l'entendit avaler. "Elle a tué Mika. Elle était celle qui nourrissait les rôdeurs de la prison. Elle n'a jamais réalisé à quel point les rôdeurs étaient mauvais. Lizzie pensait que Mika allait revenir et que nous comprendrions alors." Tyresse secoua tristement la tête alors que tout le monde eut le souffle coupé à cette déclaration. Daryl vit Michonne secouer tristement la tête et envelopper son bras autour des épaules d'un Carl morne, cherchent à le tirer fermement à ses côtés.

"Lizzie est-elle morte aussi?" Demanda doucement Bob. Tyresse hocha simplement la tête.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment pour permettre aux nouvelles de passer avant que Tyresse intervienne de nouveau alors qu'ils tournaient dans la rue qui menait à la cour, la lumière de l'aube commençait à peine à éclaircir le ciel. "Heureusement, Carol et moi sommes arrivés à temps avant qu'elle ne puisse tuer Judith."

Rick laissa échapper un grognement douloureux alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans son élan et regardait Tyresse pendant que Carl haletait, "Judith est vivant?"

Tyresse les regarda tous les deux avant de secouer la tête. Daryl vit les visages des deux garçons Grimes commençaient à s'effriter avant que Tyresse hoche la tête frénétiquement. "Oui, oui, elle est vivante!" Il secoua de nouveau la tête alors que Rick tirait Carl vers lui dans une étreinte serrée et Tyresse secoua de nouveau la tête. "Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû vous le dire tout de suite."

"Où est-elle?" Demanda Rick pendant que Carl regardait Tyresse avec de grands yeux incrédules.

"Dans la cour. Carol et moi l'avons laissés avec Beth afin que nous puissions dégager l'endroit." Dit-il en se dirigeant dans la direction.

Daryl eu l'impression que Tyresse venait de le frapper et ce fut à son tour de s'arrêter dans son élan. Il se plia presque en deux sous l'effet du choc et l'homme à la coupe de cheveux mulet, Eugène, lui saisit le bras, inquiet.

"Beth?" Maggie eut le souffle coupé avant de se retourner et de se mettre à courir le long de la dernière rue avant la cour. Glenn, Rick et Carl la rejoignirent vite et les autres commencèrent eux aussi à les suivre. Daryl remarqua qu'il était incapable de bouger et Eugène dû tirer sur son bras pour l'aider à se redresser.

"Vous allez bien?" Demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante et Daryl acquiesça distraitement.

Son cœur se mit soudainement à battre la chamade quand il réalisa que Beth n'était pas morte comme il avait commencé à croire. Elle était vivante et elle était seulement à une rue de lui. Daryl libéra son bras de l'emprise d'Eugène et se mit à marcher rapidement vers les autres. Il avait seulement fait quelques pas en avant que ses pieds commencèrent à sprinter vers la cour.

Rick et Carl étaient assis sur l'un des bancs en tenant Judith et en pleurant. A proximité Carol était avec Bob et Michonne. Tyresse était avec sa sœur et le nouveau groupe de personnes que Glenn avait trouvé, ou qui avait trouvé Glenn. Et là, au milieu de tout ça se tenait Beth, une de ses mains fermement tenue par Maggie et l'autre par Glenn.

Le peu de souffle que Daryl avait réussi à retrouver se perdit entre ses lèvres et il vit Eugène rejoindre son groupe du coin de l'œil. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Beth, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger car aucun de ses muscles ne répondaient et il n'arrivait pas non plus à l'appeler. Daryl avait l'impression de voir un fantôme et il était sûr qu'il ressemblait à un fou, mais pas une seule partie de lui voulait se faire soigner parce qu'elle était en vie. Elle se tenait en face de lui et elle était vivante.

Comme si elle sentait son regard sur elle, Beth détacha lentement ses yeux de Maggie et balaya la cour. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et elle eu le souffle coupé. Pendant un instant, elle sembla se geler avant qu'elle n'arrache ses mains de sa famille et coure à travers les quelques mètres restants entre eux, toutes traces de douleur à la cheville disparue.

Daryl avait juste assez de sens à présent pour ouvrir ses bras avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui.

**_En conclusion:_**_ Les conséquences de la Moonshine sont beaucoup plus importantes que les avantages._

Beth enroula ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine en le serrant de toutes ses forces, ses pieds se balancèrent à cinq centimètres du sol quand il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva.

Daryl pouvait sentir les yeux de tous les autres sur eux, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis, parce que la seule chose qui comptait vraiment en ce moment était la sensation du corps chaud de Beth vivante dans ses bras.

"Je pensais que je ne te reverrai jamais." Chuchota Beth dans son oreille. Il pouvait entendre la douleur dans sa voix et fut surpris de constater que c'était la même douleur qu'il ressentait depuis tout ce temps.

Daryl tourna la tête vers elle et elle s'écarta légèrement pour reposer son front contre le sien alors qu'il murmurait.

"Je ne te quitterai jamais."

Beth lui fit un sourire éclatant et alors que les premiers rayons de soleil s'étendaient sur l'horizon, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans le plus doux des baisers que l'un et l'autre n'aient jamais connu.


End file.
